Heart Breaker 1
by Sparkller
Summary: Stiles is poisoned with mistletoe, Lydia is forced to ask her ex-boyfriend Isaac for help. Isaac will help under one condition, she must dump Stiles as soon as he is healed. Isaac threatens to kill stiles if Lydia will not go on a date with him. She soon finds herself falling for both boys as she finds herself being. A Heart Breaker.
1. Save him

"Please stop! Listen to me!" He stopped and spun around.

"Why should I?" I looked down at the ground.

"Look I need your help! And if you don't help me he will die! PLEASE!"

He looked at my eyes for a very long time. "Fine, but in return?"

I glared at his stupid face, the face I had loved once but now despise. "Please just help me! if you don't he WILL die... and I just couldn't take it if he did."

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes that once melted my heart but now pierce it.

Then after what seemed like forever he looked up at me.

"O.k. Lydia, but only for one thing in return."

I rolled my eyes. "And that is?"

He looked at me with those eyes again. Those eyes that say 'devil' but also say 'angel' the eyes that always glow with beauty. But they weren't shining at the moment they actually looked very serious.

"Well what is the thing I have to do?"

He looked at me again. "Dump him."

I looked at him in shock. "What?"

He looked into my eyes, as if he was looking into my soul. "I want you to break up with him. Because quite frankly, I can't stand him."

I raised my hand then dropped it back down to my side. "Why is this the only thing you want me to do?"

He smirked at me and moved in very close to my face. Like three inches away. "Because I don't like him so dump him."

His voice chilled my soul.

"Please Isaac I need your help! You are the only one that can cure this poison! He is going to die! I LOVE HIM-

"And I don't rightly care. I don't like him so why is it so hard for you to dump him? You could save his life! So why not want to?"

"Because I would rather die than live without him! I love him far too much!"

"And you have no Idea what the hell you're talking about! You think because you love him you can't dump him to save his life? What kind of vain person are you?"

"I'm not vain! I just don't want to live without him! He is the only person that has ever thought about me day and night and always tries to make me feel better when I was totally lost!

"Ok then I guess you don't need my help. Good-bye."

"Isaac wait! Ok I'll dump him… follow me to where he is."


	2. The breakup

We were walking up to the house he was in... the hale house.

"So your boyfriend gets a supernatural sickness so you take him to the house everyone that goes for a run wants to see? Nice one Lydia!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Just shut up Isaac! I still don't understand why you are still so obsessed with me. So just be quiet."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Sheesh! So harsh! Just relax and appreciate that the only one that can, is saving your boyfriend. You'll thank me later."

I stopped and looked up at him.

"Right I will thank the guy that made me dump the one boyfriend that was really special to me! That'll be the day an ass-hole is worth thanking."

He just smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"Yeah well I can turn around right now and not help you."

I quickly got the pace moving faster.

"Just please keep moving to the house."

When we got to the door I put my hand on the handle when he reached out and put his hand on top of mine then looked into my eyes and smirked at me then turned the handle and let go of my hand.

We walked up to him lying on the bed... dying... right in front of me.

"Please heal him!"

He walked up right next to me and looked over my shoulder at him. Then he looked at me with a weird look.

"God he's hideous! Why do you like him?"

"ISAAC!" He jumped and looked at him. "Alright, alright! Calm down."

Then he put his hand on his chest.

"I need you to go stand and hold his head up.

And don't freak out. This could get gross...

I looked at him as he lifted up his closed his fist.

Then slammed it down on my boyfriend's chest and you could hear his ribs break. Then Isaac looked at me.

"Put his head down and yell his name out to him. He needs to hear something that he really cares about. Something he really couldn't let go of."

I put his head back down on the bed.

"O.k. here it goes."

Isaac looked at me.

I looked down at my boyfriend.

"WAKE UP! STILES I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP NOW! PLEASE!"

Then I heard him gasp for air and I ran to see him.

"Omigod... what happened?"

I smiled. Someone stuck mistletoe in your food! Isaac healed you!"

Stiles eyes lost their gleam and his smile turned into a frown. ''Isaac?''

I looked at the ground... "Yeah... Isaac..."

Isaac smiled and waved at Stiles and looked at me with a 'come on' look.

I looked at the ground. "Stiles…"

He looked at me. "Yeah?"

I looked at Isaac who had a big smirk on his face.

I felt a tear fall out of my eye but I quickly wiped it away then looked at Stiles.

"I have something I need to tell you."


	3. Good-bye Stiles

He gave me a look. "Yeah what is it?"

I looked down at his chest and realized it must have healed up.

"I have to tell you something."

He looked at me again. "What is it Lydia?"

I looked into his eyes and realized how hard this was going to be.

"I just don't think you and I are meant to be... You know?"

He looked really confused and REALLY hurt. "What do you mean?"

I looked over at Isaac who was proudly in the corner watching me when he realized I was watching him and he motioned for me to continue.

"Stiles, I really like you but I think you need to find someone that deserves you, you know?"

His eyes watered up and he was so hurt. ''Lydia, you do deserve me! I love you!''

I looked at him a tear streamed down his cheek. "I really am sorry Stiles, but I just-"

"Lydia, I love you! Please don't do this!"

"I'm so sorry Stiles."

"Lydia please!"

I looked up at his broken face. "Good-bye Stiles."

I started walking out when he stopped me.

"He made you say that didn't he?"

Somehow Isaac had snuck out.

I turned around. "I really love you Stiles but we just can't be together. I'm so sorry."

I wrapped m arms around him while he hid his tears.

"Bye Stiles."

He just sat down on the bed and just looked like he could die right there.

He looked up at me one more time. "I love you Lydia. And I will get us back together!"

I just shut my eyes. "I love you too, but this is good-bye. I'm sorry."


	4. Wanna hang out?

As I opened the door to exit Isaac was there just waiting for me to come out.

"Oh God, now what do you want from me?"

He smirked. "Care for a date?"

I glared at him long enough to think through what he had just done to me.

"What? Are you serious?!"

He smiled. Yeah now that you're single… Want to hang out?"

I looked into his eyes. Then a raised my hand and I slapped him so hard it felt like I had broken my hand.

He cracked his neck back into normal placing. "Calm down sweetheart. Not so rough."

He smiled and looked at the window for a split second then reached down and grabbed my hand. "Come on one date? It'll be worth it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. The day I go on a date with you will be the day I have been brain washed to be a total bitch. Just get out of here Isaac."

He smirked then came really close to me and looked at the window. "I think you're missing my point."

He looked at the window to show me there was something for me to see.

I turned around to see Stiles sitting on the bed still trying to cope with what I told him a few minutes ago.

Isaac gently put his fingers on my chin and gently turned my head around.

I just glared at him. "You wouldn't kill him!"

He looked at my lips. "Sweetie, I've already killed him once."

He winked at me.

I felt my heart drop. "You did that?! It was all a plan to get me back! You poisoned him! Just so you could make me be with you again! You son of a bitch!"

He winked and grabbed my head. "Drink or movie?"

I glared at him.

He smirked. "Movie then? 8:00. Be there or your beautiful Stiles is dead.

I glared at him. "Fine! But this has nothing to do with you. Just Stiles."

"O.k." I walked away a little bit when I saw Isaac go into the house so I went to spy on him.

"Hey Stiles, what's up?"

Stiles looked up at him with those huge beautiful eyes. "Why should you care? You're the stupid bitch that made me lose my girlfriend! And why the hell were you at my house yesterday anyway?"

Isaac looked down at the ground pretending that something horrible happened to him last night. "Stiles, I hate to tell you this but I came to your house because I got a butt-dial from your phone and I heard a lot of yelling, so I came over to see what was going on…"

He stopped and swallowed REALLY hard like he was really sad or depressed about something.

Stiles looked up at him in wonder. "Yes?"

I came and saw Lydia… She was putting A LOT of mistletoe in your food. I yelled at her but then she just ran over to you and shoved it all in your mouth! I yelled at her to stop, but she just said 'If you really care you'll save him when he's dead!' And then she ran off! So I brought you here so I could save you! The reason Lydia broke up with you is because she is to mad that you are still alive. She wanted you dead Stiles…"

Stiles looked up at him. He looked hurt. Really hurt! "Why would she do that? YOU'RE LYING! She loved me and that's a fact so you can go on this bullshit but when you finally start to tell me what REALY happened, you can just stay away from me AND Lydia!"

Isaac looked like Stiles had just killed his father. "Ok Stiles, but what I say is really the honest to God truth. I'll be at the movies at eight if you want to come…"

Stiles nodded and just slumped back down.

Isaac came out of the door and I looked around desperately for something to hit him with when I saw a big brick. I picked it up, hid it behind my back and walked up to Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, I've changed my mind."

He smiled and grabbed my hand far gentler than before and walked me out into the woods.

We came upon a large cliff like edge and he turned to me.

I smiled.

He smirked.

I slid my hand up his arm and onto his neck.

He held my hand and looked into my eyes. "Glad to see you're feeling and thinking a little bit clearer."

As he said that, his other hand began to play with my hair as I was stroking his neck and arms with just one hand, leaving my other hand behind my back.

He looked at my eyes then my lips then my eyes again. "I am a lot better that Stiles you know."

I smirked. "Ya! A lot better!"

We both giggled, his was more of a sigh as he looked at my lips again and then back up at my eyes.

He slid his hand behind me, keeping it snug against my back, and his other hand he slid behind my neck and pulled me in until he was holding me.

He could have EASILY pulled me in another 7 inches to his lips, considering he's a freaking werewolf!

He looked at me like he was staring into the eyes of a beautiful thing that he loved.

He smiled, he was obviously happy with us being there in each other's arms.

My hand grazed the ground and the brick slipped out of my hand onto the soft earth.

He didn't hear it.

Even with his wolf hearing.

I was shocked, and kinda scared.

What was I going to do without the brick now that I've got myself into this… Romantic… beautiful situation…

I didn't know…

He slid both his hands down to the center of my back.

I felt a chill go down my spine.

I was scared… or so happy it frightened me…

No I wasn't happy with this… or was I?

I couldn't! he was just seducing me…

"You really are beautiful Lydia, more than you know…"

I just blinked, I didn't know what else to do.

He smiled and slid one of his hands back up to my neck.

"So what about Stiles? Are you over him?"

I realized that Stiles was still at that house.

But I still couldn't move.

"Yeah totally over him… I guess I have a thing for bad guys."

He smiled.

_Did I really think he was hot? _

I can't… but I did. And for once I was happy.

He slid his hand across my cheek.

I felt a chill again.

He looked at my lips again…

He pulled my in right up to his lips but not all the way, as if he was wondering if I really was over Stiles.

I looked at his eyes and smiled.

A shameful smile…

I was happy…

And I was happier than I wanted to be…..

I slowly closed my eyes. I moved towards his face… I was actually going to kiss him!

I felt really bad… but I also felt really good.

I lingered for a minute not quite touching his lips yet.

I guess it was just embrace for that little while.

I started to close in again. I was almost there.

About to see what he really thought of me…

I was about ¼ of an inch away and I was scared…

"Lydia!"

I heard a yell and we both emedietly let go of one another and saw who it was.

_STILES_.


End file.
